Quick in Quarrel
Quick in Quarrel is a short story written for Seanan McGuire's Patreon supporters. Jealous in honor, sudden and quick in quarrel, Seeking the bubble reputation Even in the cannon’s mouth. —William Shakespeare, As You Like It Author's Summary None available at this time. Plot After the events of Jealous in Honor, Tybalt brings Malcolm ap Learianth through the Shadow Roads and into the Court of Fogbound Cats for his safety and privacy. Taken by surprise by the sudden transition, Malcolm punches Tybalt, which brings the rest of the court to their king's defense. He manages to talk them down, making sure that Malcolm understands the weight of his action. Tybalt offers the court's hospitality for as long as the situation remains in turmoil. Under cover of darkness, Tybalt sneaks onto the Torquill estate and fetches a decree from Queen Albina of Albion. While there, he apologizes to the idea of Celaeno's ghost for the trouble he has allowed to befall September. He returns to his Court, where a feast is underway as per his earlier request. Colleen convinces Tybalt to sit and eat with everyone. After feasting, Tybalt hurries away to the palace of Heydon of Londinium and Lettice of Londinium. Greeting them and their daughter Cyne of Londinium, Tybalt announces that he will be marrying September Torquill, whose marriage to Malcolm had been annulled by the queen. He proffers the Royal Decree as proof: "Should any noble whose title exceeds Septimius Torquill's request September's hand in marriage, king and queen of Londinium are bound by the High Queen's own decree to grant it." This appears to have been some sort of loophole which Tybalt has discovered. Tybalt leaves with September through the Shadows, though the effort of bringing her all the way to the Court of Cats drains him into unconsciousness. A day later, Tybalt awakens, surrounded by the kittens of his court. With the help of Cailin's company, Chalcedony's compliance, and Colleen's cooking, Tybalt starts to recover his strength. He tracks down September and Colleen, who appear to be in the middle of a spat. Colleen prevents September from striking Tybalt while he tries to talk everyone down. He explains that his plan had been to "give" September back to Malcolm all along, though this workaround will make any future divorce on their parts very difficult. September insists that such a thing is a non-issue, overjoyed to find that Tybalt had no intention of "keeping" her. Colleen admits that this was the right thing to do, although it certainly spells further future wrath from Heydon and Lettice. Date (see Timeline) October, 1713 London, England Characters *Tybalt *Malcolm ap Learianth *Bram *Colleen *Agnet *Cailin *Chalcedony *September Torquill *Heydon *Lettice *Cyne Mentioned only *Maeve *Oberon *tybmalt's selkie guy *Glynis Torquill *Albina of Albion, first ruler to follow after Oberon **Medraut, her son, current High King of Albion *Celaeno *Septimius Torquill, Duke Locations (see List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchies, Realms) *Court of Fogbound Cats *Albion *Londinium Mentioned only *Undersea *Kingdom of Flag Fen See also *Tylwyth Teg *Cu Sidhe *Selkie *Swanmay *Roane *Merrow *Ellyllon *Night-haunt Category:Short Stories Category:Books Category:Patreon Stories